Purgatory - Women In Prison
by Octoberskys
Summary: Women in Prison - Mass Effect Style - Keep an eye for your favorite female character, I will try to use them all.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome

**Women In Prison**

**Disclaimer:** All Mass Effect characters are owned by BioWare Inc, and I only use them for entertainment, I do not make any money from it.

**A/N:** This is a filler story I decided to do from another website. I felt it would fair far better as a story rather than a fill in.

**Original Post: Mass Effect Lesbian WiP AU**

Women in Prison Films were a kind of Exploitation Film that usually featured innocent, young women put into prison where they were forced to contend with a HUGE amount of sexual abuse from both other inmates and the Warden/guards.

I am looking for a fill where Liara, Samantha and Tali are framed for a Crime they didn't commit and are sent to Normandy Women's Penitentiary, run by Warden Shepard (female Shepard) and her all-female Guards.

Warden Shepard also runs a lesbian prostitution ring with her inmates.

There are three gangs that rule over the prisoners. At least half of the population are in one of them.

Cerberus: A Human Supremacist gang run by Miranda Lawson. Any and all Humans are welcome. Aliens too, as long as they are on board with being the gang's communal sex toys.

Terminus: Run by Aria T'Loak. The most Ruthless and bloodthirsty gang. Cross them, and only the Warden herself can save you from their wrath.

Alliance: Run by Ashley Williams. The most well-connected gang. You need something from the outside, and the Alliance can get it. For a price. Usually sex.

All three gang leaders are fucking Shepard so they can get away with almost anything. As long as they don't kill any guards, Shepard is okay with them running amok in the prison.

Where this goes from here is up to you. Maybe our heroines stick together, or they split up to join different gangs. Or maybe one or all of them agree to become Warden Shepard's fuck toy(s) in exchange for a safer and more comfortable stay. Shepard is rather good to her pets.

Whatever happens, they had better get REALLY good at eating pussy, or they won't last a week.

**A/N: I changed a few things to make the story flow more smoothly and better suit my interest. lol. At my discretion to make the story work, I will **_**use**_** and **_**not **_**use canon personas in the story; again to help it flow and include as many female ME characters as possible. For example, if someone was an Ardat Yakshi, she won't be one in the story as it would be impossible to keep a real Ardat Yakshi in an open bay prison. **

**Thank you for allowing me to bend the rules a little – now sit back and enjoy!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**PURGATORY**

**Chapter One**

**Welcome**

Purgatory is an all female maximum security prison starship owned and run by the Eclipse Sisters. They run the facility within the stated Galactic Prison Systems, GPS, guidelines; well for the most part. The occupancy can range from twenty to five hundred prisoners at any time. All types of criminals can be found here; anything from petty theft to multiple homicides. While there are multiple wards on the station, we will be focusing on Cell Block "D".

The transport shuttle came to a sudden stop. Not a minute later did a hard wrap hit the side of the thick wall of the vessel. "Last Stop!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice that startled the occupants inside. When the door opened, the bright lights in the transport bay temporarily blinded the passenger. It was done on purpose to confuse the incoming prisoners. It helped discourage escape attempts.

A feeble foot stepped out of the security shuttle, followed by another set of feet. A crabby looking matron, nearing her matriarch years called out to the both of them. "Let's go. I don't have all day."

The woman not in chains spoke first, "I would appreciate you did not speak to her in such a manner." Looking gravely at the station, the woman added, "She is not one of your typical criminals you keep here."

In a raspy voice that sound as if she had smoked a few too many humans cigarettes over the years, the prison guard shot back. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am her solicitor."

Chuckling to herself, the crabby guard proclaimed, "I don't care whose lawyer yew are. She gets treated like everyone else in this dump. And if she made it this far, then she deserves to be here."

The finely dressed solicitor started to lurch at the guard when a clanking of metal broadcasted as a soft blue hand reached up and stopped her. The characteristic sound of a person in chains resounded. The silent woman was bound in heavy chains around both her wrist and ankles. They were so tightly bound that she was barely able to walk and would have to bend over to scratch her nose.

Already at a loss for patience, the raspy guard flared up her biotics on one hand. "I think it's time you get to leaving now."

The next display was something the guard typically saw only on visitor day. The solicitor cupped the young maiden's face in her hands and tenderly kissed her forehead. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she barely mustered "I love you. Please take care of yourself little one."

She clearly wanted to say more – elongating the heart felt good bye but the guard's warning was getting brighter. In a flash the finely dressed asari was back in the shuttle and the door had been slammed shut. It was the guard's voice that followed another hard pound on the door. "Time to go!"

Spinning around on the heel of her boots, the guard snarled, "So are you going to follow directions…" Her hand glowed brighter for a moment, "…or are you going to need some persuasion too?"

The new prisoner nodded her head no and the biotics disappeared. "Good." Pointing at the ground before her, the woman spat, "Now follow that red line until I tell you to stop." The chained prisoner scanned the asari in charge's uniform. Neatly pressed and clinging to her body like a glove, the name VASIR was embroidered above her left breast pocket of her outfit.

Starting down the long corridor, the prisoner led the way. The chains around her wrist and ankles had long stopped hurting and were simply numb now. Despite the agitated blue skin underneath them, the young maiden walked the line as instructed. Barely glancing to either side of her, the asari had an overwhelming since of shame. Had it really come down to this? Was she really going to the galaxy's most secure prison in the galaxy?

The eerie space station had boasted its phenomenal reputation. In fact, hovering proudly over the main entrance, like a badge of honor, an enormous plague read:

**Welcome to Purgatory**

**Date of Last Escape Attempt**

**Year 2186**

The asari quickly did the math in her head; that was over a decade ago.

The blue maiden stepped through the large doors. Following behind her, she could hear Vasir talking on her com piece. "Damn, they seem to get younger every year." The asari in chains could not hear the other person's reply. "Ain't that right?" was the next thing spoken from the one sided conversation. Hearing her boots clap against the metal grate below them, the crabby guard mused, "Wait til you get a load of this one too. It's been a while since we had such a prime piece of meat in here."

The dishearten asari didn't have to look back to know the guard was suggestively eyeing her up. Her voice was saying it all.

"I mean damn, the ass on this one is outta of this cluster." The two were about to head around another corridor when the asari matron revealed, "Goddess, I can't wait to get this one alone and..."

Her words were cut short when a tall slender human suddenly blocked their path. If the human's striking beauty wasn't enough to make you stop and take notice, the arrogant manner in which she stood with her hands on her hips certainly did. "Do you care to finish that statement officer Vasir?"

The crabby guard said nothing in return as her gaze meet the floor.

Hypnotically strutting around the new prisoner, the woman in white spoke. "My name is Miranda Lawson."

The bluest eyes she had ever seen slowly looked up at her. "I am the superintendent here at Purgatory. I would say welcome but you're not really. This isn't your new home for the next…" The dark hair beauty quickly scanned her omni-tool, "…35 years. This is hell." Glancing at the asari once more, she turned on her heel and commanded, "Follow me."

Over hearing her guard's conversation on the com, Miranda reflected, _Damn she is young_. Briefly looking over her shoulder, the human mulled, _…and nearly as beautiful as I am_. Releasing a heavy sigh as her high heels pounded onto the flooring, Miranda speculated, _Great, I can only guess the number of problems this one is going to cause._

The trio reached a large concrete door, nearly twenty feet high and twenty feet long. "Miranda Lawson, open the door." As if the sheer power of her voice had done it alone, the monstrous door began to slide open. They then headed to a solid glass panel with another guard behind it. There was a small sign above the counter. "Admissions."

Readjusting in her seat, the guard behind the glass, belted, "Name".

When the asari in chains did not answer, the prison's superintendent answered for her. "T'Soni, Professor Liara T'Soni."


	2. Chapter 2 - Processing

**PURGATORY**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**~ Processing ~**

"I ain't got no T'Soni here"

"Are you kidding me Bowman?" snapped Miranda trying to look over at Kate Bowman's screen which was now turned so the superintendent could see. "Christ Bowman! I can't send her back, the shuttle's gone." The dark hair beauty and Vasir shared an annoyed glare.

"Miss Lawson, I'm sorry to ask again, but please don't use the lord's name around me." The dirty blonde seemed to struggle with her words. "You know that I am deeply religious and…"

Miranda immediately cut her off, "I don't give a GD, find T'Soni's file." The irritated superintendent looked at her prisoner with disgust of her officer.

Slamming her fist down in defeat the administrator cursed, _I should have listened to my brother and stayed in school. _Scrolling down the screen and pressing every button she could think of Kate sniveled, _I could have been an engineer by now._

Further frustrating and embarrassing the young officer, Miss Lawson rapped her fingers impatiently on the glass. "Do I need to make a call?"

To the blue woman's surprise, who was watching the scene unfold before her like a bad play, her head suddenly cocked to the side at Bowman's reaction when Lawson mentioned _a call_. Internally she wondered who could have struck such fear in the corrections officer.

After checking a third terminal, Bowman jubilated, "I found it." She was smiling from ear to ear and had started explaining what the problem was. "You see sometimes with these special cases they get caught up because of their security level III."

Smacking an open hand against the glass, Vasir barked, "Look I don't have all day to listen this. Just accept the prisoner so I can process her alright?" A stern frown was wasted on the senior officer as she knew her super shared the asari's sentiment.

After another few stale moments, the junior officer exclaimed, "Got it. She's done."

"Good." Headed towards the prisoner, the Deputy Warden, spun around when Officer Bowman called her again, "Miss Lawson" God how she hated when Bowman said her name. The mousy girl, from hicktown USA had never been one of the superintendent's favorites. "I just received an unmarked urgent message."

Confused, Miranda asked, "A what?"

"I'm not sure. It just says when we process this prisoner, that you must be informed." Shrugging her shoulders the dirty blonde finished, "Its labeled Code 38 Delta." Looking at Vasir, Kate said, "I don't even know what that is."

Making her brightly colored facial tattoos wrinkle, Officer Vasir grimaced. "It might be from the Eclipse Sisters directly."

"Oh wait. Here's another email." Informed the administrator. "It says that Miss Lawson is to personally supervise T'Soni's intake process." Befuddled, Bowman said, "That's weird. I've never heard of that."

Vasir rolled her eyes at the junior officer, not giving her the satisfaction of her opinion. Miranda had moved off to the side reading her Code 38 Delta message. Suddenly catching all three women off guard, Miss Lawson started giving orders in a very calm and authoritive manner.

"Vasir when you are done processing T'Soni, don't put her in the general public yet." The Deputy Warden was busy sending an outgoing message as she continued, "That is to wait until morning." There was no other instruction as Miranda finished using her omni-tool and headed down the hall to the main hall. Her pace was quick and short.

Sensing that the Deputy Warden was now in a hurry, the senior officer questioned, "Where the hell am I supposed to put her until then?"

A distant shout echoed off the hall as the distance grew between them, "In a broom closest for all I care!"

%%%%%%%

Liara laid on the hard bed, hoping the tears would fall down her cheeks any minute now. However after the last couple of days, the asari had cried more than she had ever before. In her mind she knew that she was coming here even before the panel of distinguished advisors instated her punishment. Slowly tapping her crest against the cold steel wall, the asari prayed for tears after what she had just experienced. The prisoner intake process was supposed to be a daunting task by anyone's standards but Purgatory had a reputation that was in a league all its own.

The baby blue asari had chosen a spot on the floor to focus on when Vasir told her to remove all her clothes and place them on the bench in front of her. She knew the guard's eyes were floating over her body like a predator which didn't make it any easier when the officer ordered her to bend over and spread her cheeks. It was humiliating at the least. Bare skinned, Liara thought for sure the woman with the tattoo face could have easily used her eyes to see that she wasn't hiding anything she wasn't born with. But after Vasir thoroughly groped her ass, breasts and her ass again, that wasn't the case.

At one point the senior officer was so displeased with T'Soni's lack of disgust, she pinned her against the wall using her biotics. Without struggling against the very strong biotics, the maiden simply turned her head away from Vasir, which only angered her more.

Defiantly gritting her teeth, the matron inched so close to her face that Liara was able to figure out what the guard had for dinner that evening.

_Oh Goddess, Tuna,_ grumbled the asari.

Ripping the maiden from her thoughts, Vasir spat, "You know what I can do to you in here little girl?" The guard's breathe was hot against her cheek and was strong smelling. "You've never meet a badass like me before little girl." And just like the senior officer had done to her junior officer earlier that night, Liara didn't give Vasir the satisfaction of an answer.

Mentally giving up, the baby blue asari closed her eyes and prayed, _Goddess kill me now. _

Unbeknownst to the younger asari, Vasir dropped her biotics and sternly warned the maiden one more time, "Watch yourself prisoner. I will be keeping an eye on you."

After that everything else was a blank. The young T'Soni had been able to successfully block out the shower scene and Vasir's final nude inspection. She briefly remembers the senior officer making a joke about you never know where a person can hide a bar of soap. The blue eyed beauty then vaguely remembered using a body wash dispenser that was attached to the wall after the matron's comment.

But now in her temporary cell, all was quite and very still. It was a lot quieter then it had been for the maiden in weeks since the verdict. Liara thought she would enjoy a night without sobbing like a baby or people whispering in the halls outside her bedroom, but that wasn't the case. Feeling a part of her was about to die at any second, all the asari could do was gently tap her head against the cold steel. _Oh Goddess how did I end up in here?_


	3. Chapter 3 Questions

**PURGATORY**

**CHAPTER THREE **

**So Many Questions**

A loud buzzer filled the area as another locked door opened.

"This way Miss T'Soni. Follow the red line, please."

This time Officer Bowman was escorting Liara through the prison. The young twenty something human was hardly a person you might expect to find as a prison guard at the notorious prison, but she was pretty handy with electronics and kept on top of things in that area. She had, during her brief stay there, invented a software program that allowed the staff to read outgoing messages without be detected. In her backwoods mind, she felt the accomplishment was at least worthy of a promotion, but the superintendent felt it wasn't even worthy of a letter of appreciation.

"Wait here" Stated Officer Bowman as she nodded to the control tower.

Another buzzer sounded loudly as the two of them paused, waiting for another door to open.

Stepping though the last secluded entryway was the asari in a bright orange uniform that closely resembled a smock a nurse would wear. However instead of a name tag or a stethoscope around her neck, PURGATORY was stenciled on the back of the blouse. .

The officer followed the prisoner through the heavy doorway. She was clad in heavy duty armor that allowed for maximum flexibility and comfort. Her boots went up to her knees and her pants looked to be weaved with a kinetic exoskeleton. Around her waist was a medium sized weapon that looked like if shot correctly, could bring down a charging krogan.

Her chest was covered with a type of armor plating while her arms and sides were exposed. Seemingly typical for the guards uniforms were the sleeves rolled up around her biceps which the asari thought made them actually larger than they were. Under the chest plate was a thinner material that made the Prothean Expert to believe it was more for flexibility and comfort. The asari scanned the prison guard as she completed the proper procedures for door openings and closing.

When she saw Liara looking at her gun, the newest guard snapped, "Don't even think about it." Placing her hand over the weapon as if to protect it, the somewhat mousey human stated, "It is programmed to be DNA sensitive. Even if you took it, it wouldn't shoot."

In a soft angelic voice like she had very little experience with humans, the blue asari replied, "I did not mean to imply." Turning away, she continued, "I was simply taken by how well suited you were against aggression." Her sparkling blue eyes peered in the direction of where a few other prisoners were standing. "And I have nothing to protect myself."

Taken by the innocence of the asari, Bowman stammered, as she moved down the next hall. "Well, keep your head down and you should be ok in her."

The both of them knew she was lying but even the false statement seemed to offer at least a little comfort to them.

With folded hands, Liara asked, "I have a question."

"Look I am just supposed to show you the essentials. Your associates will go in to the details more."

"Associate, what associates?"

Already feeling overwhelmed by the new inmate, Bowman briefly explained, "You'll see when you get one."

Gesturing with her right hand, the prison guard said, "This is the mess hall."

Unfamiliar with human slang, the asari questioned, "Why is it messy?"

The human woman chuckled, "No. It's just a human euphemism." Continuing their short tour, Kate informed, "It's where you'll eat."

Frightened by the idea of where she would eat was called messy, the asari didn't have time to process it as she was shuffled down another corridor.

"This is GP area."

More polite than she had heard in there before, Liara questioned, "What is GP?"

"General Public. That is where I was instructed to release you." Making eye contact with the tower, Bowman instructed. "Almost everyone is out in the pen."

Cutting off her next statement, Liara asked, "What is a pen?"

With a heavy sigh the human responded, "It's where everyone exercises." Seeing that the asari maiden was about to ask another question, Bowman interrupted, "I am just going up there for a second to finalize your release. I will be right back."

Nervously looking around, the young asari now found herself practically alone in the universe's infamous facility. She was standing in an empty room where she saw a few other prisoners walking by but they seemed to be moving with purpose. Those that did take notice of her barely looked at her. Lowering her head, she wondered where her friends were.

Standing against the wall like a lost puppy, the asari felt as if there was no one to talk to or interact with, at least none that she knew of. However from two levels above her, a pair of eyes looked down upon the new arrival. Shifting her weight from side to side the person studied the new arrival. At first, her innocence and purity radiated off the maiden and the stalker shivered at the anticipation of corrupting such a young and sweet thing.

But as the pair of light blue eyes trailed up and down the unsuspecting victim's body, the mystery woman moved closer with the precision of a deadly killer. Her presence was virtually undetected by the new intake.

Nearly biting her lip too hard, the voyeur drooled. Leaning over the railing high above to get a better look, the woman perched mused, "My Goddess aren't you a pretty little thing." The mystery woman's mind began to spin at the numerous things she could and would do with the new asari arrival.

Allowing her long nimble fingers to seductively graze the steel banister, the fascinated woman moved down the open corridor still admiring her new found toy. Enthralled with the fresh piece of meat, she was spying on, caused the highly skilled warrior to gently graze the bottom of her lip. Tracing the tattoo that started in the middle of her lip and down her chin, the predator mused, "Oh what fun I am going to have with you baby blue."

A moment later, the hidden woman chuckled, "Oh my lover is going to be pissed when she sees you."


	4. Chapter 4 Prying Eyes

**PURGATORY**

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**Prying Eyes**

Another electronic buzzard sounded and a flood of female prisoners shuffled through the room and out another. Engrossed in their going ons outside, very few women immediately noticed the new prisoner in her blazing orange jumpsuit. Seeing the fresh meat huddled against the wall, most moved on without a second thought.

It was not long until a human straggler strolled up to the maiden wearing the orange jumpsuit. Catching the lone maiden and any asari for that matter that had not given permission to be touched, off guard was a woman lifting her chip upward. The closeness immediately sent waves of caution to the Prothean Expert.

The short red headed human leaned on the wall directly in front of the asari. Quickly glancing about ensuring there were no asari around, the human cooed, "Hey beautiful. What's your name?"

Momentarily ignoring the human's brazen attempt to speak with the new asari, the perched warrior mused, "This little one would be such a delightful treat." But as her mind progressed, her infatuated grin faded. "That means only one thing, the new blue beauty would be certainly be the Warden's type too." And for the unusual colored asari, that could spell potential trouble.

In a heartbeat, the onlooker knew what had to be done. A fake cough ripped the attention of the two prisoners far below up. The human's cool and relaxed posture instantly melted into a near nervous wreck as she removed herself from the wall. The human said nothing else to the blue beauty before she left in a hurry.

To Liara's surprise, that was all that was needed. _A cough_ she muttered _that is all it took. I can not imagine what would happen if she used her biotics._ Further enticing the maiden's curiosity is when the senior asari simply walked away like nothing had happened. With the sudden influx of more inmates shuffling through the space, it became impossible for Liara to track the mystery woman's movements.

Focusing solely on her rescuer, the professor didn't see Officer Bowman come back to her side. Nearly making her jump, the officer asked, "Ready to go?"

A few minutes later and the two were outside in the pen. At first, the asari was blinded by the brighter lights outside.

"Yeah that takes a bit of getting used to."

Shuffling a few feet ahead of her, Bowman also disclosed, "Thanks to the Eclipse Sisters, we have a state of the art lighting system. On designated days, the lights are switched to each species' sun for maximum exposure. With twice as many days for asari then everyone else."

The human seemed disgruntle about her statement. "But hey, when you're forking the bill, I guess you can do whatever you want, right?"

The sudden question to her stirred the maiden from her own internal thoughts.

Not particularly paying attention to the guard, Liara snapped, "Yes of course."

Rolling her eyes realizing the new asari hadn't heard a word she said, the guard instructed. "Ok this is where you go on your own."

"What? My own?"

_Yeah she heard that part. They always hear that part _muttered the human. "You heard me inmate, off you go."

Taking a few more leisurely steps forward, the corrections officer knew the new prisoner wouldn't go far from her side; not yet at least. A quick glance at the group of asari off to the side who seemed to have no interests in the fresh meat, the human decided to have a little fun.

It did not take long for the guard to implement a secret agenda of her own, even in this uncharacteristic prison.

Walking past a few obstacles in the middle of the enlarge exercise arena, Bowman purposely led her new baby duckling across the pen and into hazardous territory. Following the only source of security she had since coming to Purgatory, Liara soon found herself in a section of the yard that had a large number of humans standing around.

Still trying to understand how things worked around the prison, so she would actually live to see another day, the professor watched as her escort had unexpectedly been handed something by one of the older humans of the group. Liara's first instinct was that it was a bribe, but quickly dismissed the idea believing she was being too stereotypical.

Causing her head to spin, the Prothean Expert heard a number yelled out behind her. "10!" In front of her another woman called out, "15" then "20". The digits kept rising from various women as the maiden tried to figure out why they were randomly shouting. It wasn't until a rather tough looking woman stepped forward. Outstretching her hands to ensure she had everyone's attention, the human smacked her lips at the exquisite body of the asari. "Hold on ya'll." The stranger began to circle the maiden.

Across the yard, a level higher than the humans, an asari haphazardly rolled over onto the railing. It took her a second to figure out what was going on the other side of the pen. Speaking to the group of asari next to her but not to anyone in particular, the newly focused matron said, "Hey, there is a newbie over there on the human side."

Another dark skinned matron yawned without even looking, "Why should I care?"

The original matron's concern seemed to be growing. "Because it's a asari, that's why."

The arrogant asari, who unlike most of the matrons and maidens around her, did not display any facial markings. To many, they felt it was this reason she carried a chip on her shoulder. Although nearly 450 years old, the matron had never settled down with a tribe long enough to receive the tattoo crest and belong. Over exaggerating her amusement, the jilted asari provoked the other women around her to laugh as well. "Like I said, why should I care?"

Had her skin been a standard asari color, the careless matron would have seen the concern asari's skin boil blue.

The skilled fighter knew that although she was a suburb warrior, she couldn't possibly take on the entire human population at the prison alone. Moving towards the closest stairs, the former huntress spat, "Damn it Morty. We don't abandon one of our own."

A quick glance at the beautifully young asari was all the younger matron needed to make up her mind. "Not my problem."

"40" The woman circling the confused asari jubilated. The crowd gathered around them gasped at the high number. It wasn't until the same red head who she had encountered earlier said, "No one's ever paid 40 quid for a toy before."

The casual statement finally made things click in the maiden's mind. _Oh Goddess they are bidding on me_. The Prothean Expert tried to escape but with a quick glance over at the asari gang who made no effort to retrieve one of their own, the bidding continued.

Further horrifying the asari was when the crowd separated a bit to let a particular women step forward. She took her time looking the blue beauty up and down. "Wow now that is sweet.." Laughing over her shoulder, the short haired brunette announced, "The asari gang will do anything for this fine piece of ass."

Shouting out over the crowd noise, the woman's British accent shouted out over the noise. "FIFTY quid!"

The mob got louder as they discussed among themselves at the outrageous offer. Liara desperately tried to find a way out when the group suddenly got very quiet. Parting like the red sea, a physically fit woman stepped out to the center of the circle, where only Liara and the woman bidding on her stood. "What's up Brook?"

Panic filled the human. Stammering on her words, the woman who was referred to as Brook turned around slowly. "Hey Ash." She pretended to be excited to see the approaching woman who was now inspecting the asari like a piece of meat. "What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing"

"Really? Bidding on fresh asari meat not 50 feet from their turf doesn't sound like nothing to me." Ash got right into Brook's face, "Looks more like a dumb thing to do if you ask me." Liara stood very still much like the human women around her. She swallowed hard as she wondered what on Thessia would happen to her next.

The young maiden's mind swirled as she recanted the horror stories of what prison life was like. Trying hard not to show emotion, which she was actually quite good at growing up in the Benezia house hold, the asari pondered, Oh Goddess, what is she going to do?

Realizing she would be unable to signal for help, including Bowman who was busy counting something in her hand with her back turn, because she was blocked by the horde of women around her. Ash's dark locks flowed as she walked around the circle slowly making it bigger. The maiden could tell in an instant that Ash was a soldier at one time. Her body language screamed it.

"Ash is out there now."

A small amount of disbelief filled the arrogant asari's voice. "I thought she didn't get out until tomorrow."

With her back turned away from her fellow asari gang members, the worried huntress chewed on her bottom lip. "We have got to do something." Frustrated when there was no answer, the older matron started, "Morty...

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Seeing that she had stunned her fellow asari by the sudden outburst, the matron softened her tone out of necessity not because she wanted to. "I hate when you call me that." Reining in her temper, the pale blue asari questioned, "Besides, what do you want _me_ to do?"

"Never abandon one of your own" A voice came behind the group causing everyone to look.

"Aria" Stammering, the pale blue matron asked, "What are you doing here?"

Not amused, the matriarch declared, "Evidently saving my gang from your antics." Not allowing her second in command to finish her apology, the lavender asari gazed in the concerned matron's direction. "How is she doing?"

Without having to explain the situation, as Aria always seem to know everything anyway, the huntress answered, "Not good."

Shooting a very disappointed look at her second in command, Aria turned back to the troubled asari. "Go after her."

"Yes ma'am."

Calling to the skilled warrior nearly half way down the stairs already, Aria offered, "Shiala, be careful."

Smiling warmly like she would an older sister, Huntress Shiala replied, "I will."


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome

**PURGATORY**

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**WELCOME**

Slicing through the human crowd like a laser through paper, Huntress Shiala made her way into the inner circle without a problem. Her glowing hands may of helped a little as most of the humans there did not have biotics. Once inside, she briefly scanned the fresh asari meat ensuring the maiden had not been harmed. Not allowing the asari to speak, the green skinned asari began a defiant circle of her own around Liara. She was glaring at the humans that greatly out numbered her.

Despite their urge to attack, the humans, including the gang's leader, Ash knew better than to attack this asari. Huntress Shiala was after all, one of Aria's best enforcers and deadly killers. A few of the things that made this matron stand above Aria's second in command, was the green asari's ability for patience and restraint. Two qualities Morty lacked in great quantities. Most knew that the only reason Morty ranked higher was the blue asari's willingness to be Aria's sex slave.

"We got no quarrel with you huntress."

Stunned that one of them would actually address her, Shiala spun around and glared ferociously at the speaker.

"Put a cork in it Brook." Stepping forward, Ash stuck her neck out for her lover and second in command. "No harm was done." Motioning to the hole that had not yet closed since the asari's entrance, the dark haired beauty exclaimed, "Go ahead, take her." Her eyes seductively glazed over the maiden's sublime body as if the human gang leader was no longer interested in the fresh meat.

As if she hadn't been before, Liara was offended. _Don't I get a say in what happens to me?_ Contemplating on making a stand of her own, Huntress Shiala sensed the maiden's tension and stared into her rich blue eyes. Without feeling the air enter and escaper her lungs, the deadly hunter's soul melted when she looked into the piercing blue eyes.

Feeling as if the matron knew exactly how she was feeling, the green asari suggested, "This is not a fight you want little one."

Liara pouted but followed the saving grace out of the mob. As soon as they were half way across the yard, the humans began cat calling the departing asari. "Nice ass" and "shake it for me baby" echoed behind them. Huntress Shiala never flinched from the onslaught of lewd comments as she walked. However when the youngest asari heard "you know what blues can do" then "I wonder if her azura can make me purr'a" Liara couldn't help but look back over her shoulder in disgust. _Goddess _she thought, _I'm not a piece of meat. _

When the two reached the stairs belonging to the asari clan, the older matron stepped to the side and offered, "After you."

Believing she was returning to a more sophisticated social group, because they too were asari, Liara exhaled with relief and a polite "thank you" came out without a thought. However half way up, the maiden attempted to thank her savior. Passing her by like she wasn't even there, the previously concerned asari's persona traversed into something entirely different. Marching ahead the skilled hunter stated, "Don't thank me."

Moving behind Aria, the official leader of the asari gang on Purgatory, Shiala gave the lavender asari full credit. "It was her decision."

Suddenly feeling insignificant again, the young maiden uttered, "But you saved me."

Harsher than she could imagine from the one who had just risked her life for her Shiala replied, "Only because Aria said so."

Stunned by the blunt and unemotional answer, Liara's piercing blue eyes turned to the asari leader. She was about to say something when she suddenly realized something, "You are the one from the cat walk." Glancing at the asari at her sides, the maiden went on, "from earlier."

The matriarch's lover was quick to interject, "What cat walk?"

Hating to deal with her lover when she got possessive, the matriarch said, "Look Morinth".

"Don't Morinth me." The angry asari stomped off like a krogan in heat.

Rolling her eyes at why she even bothered with the unpolished matron, Aria exhaled heavily. Knowing she had to deal with the pale blue asari soon or later, the lavender asari turned to go after her lover. Believing her best enforcer knew the matriarch's wrath better than anyone, Aria stated, "Shiala here will show you around."

"Wait, where are you going? I have not thanked you for saving me."

Heading in the direction of Morinth, the asari gang leader paused twisting on her heel, "Thank me? You don't have to thank me baby blue." Her light colored eyes quickly scanned the new curvaceous body before her. "In fact, as time passes, you may come to hate me…" The woman's words weren't spoken out of spite or hate, but rather she sounded as if she were simply repeating the truth. "… but it is what it is."

Chewing on her bottom lip, already fearing she had dramatically overstepped her boundaries, the young Prothean Expert questioned, "Then why did you do it?"

Feeling her patience thin, Aria looked back at the new maiden, "Did I do what?"

"Why did you save me? You could have easily allowed them to have their way with me."

"Because you are an asari and one of us" The eager maiden was about to start with a slew of questions, when the experienced matriarch shut her down. "No matter who you are, I can't stand seeing someone putting their unsolicited hands all over an asari – no matter who they are."

Driving her dominance further, the matriarch added, "I won't allow that to happened, not as long I am here." Hoping to silence the maiden, the experienced ruler continued, "Besides I can think of a million uses for a young tight body like yours."

Directing her next command to the deadly green huntress, the Aria instructed, "Make sure she is settled and…" The lavender woman hesitantly tapped her lips as she dragged a foot behind her. "…no one touches her. And I mean no one."

"Copy that."

The quiet professor watched as the gang leader exited the open space and she suddenly felt vulnerable again. Lazily strolling over to the guard rail, the maiden leaned over the bar. Peering across the Pen at the humans who had gone back to their business, Liara estimated, _Well at least I'm safe now. _ But little did the young prothean expert know that this was Purgatory after all. There was much the asari had yet to learn about the infamous prison.


	6. Chapter 6 Grand Tour

**PURGATORY**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**The Grand Tour**

**A/N:** I won't go into detail about what the place looks like yet. That requires a great deal of premediated work. I will describe them as I go. Thanks for understanding.

Very little small talk occurred between Huntress Shiala and Liara as the matron showed her around the prison. Not that the curious maiden didn't try starting a conversation, it was more that the hunter did not want to engage with the blue beauty. Nearly dragging her feet like she had given the tour a thousand times too many, Shiala showed Liara the General Public Area, better known as the GPA, Mess Hall and

The General Public Area was a long rectangular space that included a small room off to the side where twenty people, or five krogans, could sit comfortably. It was the place where one could watch vids from nearby planets or from the paid program stations like Netvids. Inside the metallic colored walls were a few tables and chairs for those who wanted to play cards or board games. The maiden's escort was quick to add, "That is if they want to brave the noise."

"I don't understand."

Leaning against the door jam, Shiala remarked, "It's typically one of the loudest places in the prison. It is also where the majority of the humans lounge about." Suddenly lifting off the wall, the huntress announced like the complete opposite of an excited man giving tours at a chocolate factory, "Time to go, much to see." Liara simply rolled her eyes and followed behind her blasé tour guide.

Moving to the far side of the GPA, they soon came to another small room, but it was a little bigger than the vid compartment. However unlike the vid room, this one was painted with two tones; a neutral cream color from the waist down and a soft white which also encompassed the ceiling. The senior asari explained that the open space with collapsible tables and chairs was used for asari meditation and yoga classes. She also said that this was the where the asari mostly hung out.

Scanning the area, Liara could already sense the soothing feel of the room and would perhaps enjoy spending time in there. Allowing the maiden to soak in the atmosphere, Shiala waited before she spoke again. "The space was intended for quiet times, so if an occasional human wanted to read or send messages on their comm, it is permitted. That is with Aria's permission." The huntress chuckled heartedly as if she remembered some joke from the past. Once she was done with her own amusement, the light green asari added, "But primarily it's a game room. We even play Kepesh-Yakshi here.

The prothean expert was surprised by the mention of the asari game, Blade in the Night Wind. It was typically a highly sophisticated game that ultimately delivered a biotic shock to the looser. Knowing how difficult the space-chess was, the prothean expert wondered how many different asari had actually ended up on the floor because of the side affect of loosing the electronic board game.

Included in the grand tour was a visit to a surprisingly clean bathroom in which Shiala remarked, "What were you expecting? Some nasty infested place. Hell no, we are women and luckily the warden also has a high standard of cleanness." Slowly pacing in front of the stainless steel sinks, the deadly huntress commented, "The jury still out if it's to keep us busy or she really believes in it." Leaning against the sink counter, the matron finished, "Regardless, we have immaculate restrooms and showers. There shouldn't be any foot rot here."

Exiting the restrooms, Shiala briefly point down another corridor to where the berthing was. At first, Liara was curious to know where she would be sleeping, but after realizing she would be sleeping there for the next thirty five years, the maiden was suddenly not in any rush to see it.

"Next I'll show you where the gym and library are, follow me."

The maiden's mind glazed over the words gym but when she processed the word library, the Prothean Expert absentmindedly reach out and grabbed the huntress' arm halting her forward progress. "There is a library here?"

Glancing down at her inhibited arm, Shiala answered when Liara quickly pulled back her arm not aware of the dangerous waters she was treading on. "Yes we have a library. We are criminals; not idiots." The asari continued on her way as she muttered, "Well some of us aren't at least."

A moment later, the asari approached a room with a plague over it that matched all the other labels. 'Library'

To the asari matron, she could have sworn it was love at first site as Liara pressed her face against the large glass window the best she could admiring all the old – real pages books.

Leaning against the glass next to the girl, Shiala said, "I should have pegged you for a book worm."

As the younger asari drooled over the physical books, the matron chimed to herself. _I had been wondering how Aria was going to put this one to 'good use' but I think, we may have lost her to this library._ Never before had the matron seen anyone go so crazy over the ancient books still clinging to life like the leather and fabric bindings that held them together.

"There are so many."

Smiling at the baby blue asari, the green tinted matron disclosed with a hint of humor in her tone, "Yeah every once in a while, you'll catch the warden down here sneaking a book out." Peering into the library, Shiala continued, "She occasionally reads when she gets the time, I guess. Although it makes since, you don't get to be as smart as that one by looking at picture books."

"Alright kiddo, let's get a move on. We are almost done."

The asari slowly approached a door where the lights were turned off. Above it was a white plaque with black letters engraved in it. 'Gym'.

This is the gym, the asari matron glanced up at the sign stating the obvious. "It's closed today but we don't really use it unless we want to spy on someone. We asari don't need to work as hard as some of the other species to stay in shape. To this day, I can't remember seeing Aria do a single lap in the track ring."

Without much thought, the naïve asari questioned, "Then how does she stay in shape?"

The older asari nearly busted up laughing as an erotically sexual mental image appeared in her head. Avoiding the subject, the matron returned, "Oh she has her ways" as she quickly pushed on.

Beginning to open the door to the dark room, the skilled hunter added, "Have you ever seen how easily humans get fatigued?"

Flicking on the switch, the two asari entered the workout room. Not expecting anyone to be in the space, their eyes were suddenly drawn to two women huddled in one of the corners of the small compartment. It didn't take long, even for the maiden, to figure out what was going on. The humans were completely naked and going at it on a pile of workout pads. Despite the fact that the light had unexpectedly illuminated, the one on the bottom, whom Liara recognized as the red head who was flirting with her earlier, continued her lustful moans while the woman on top, didn't even slow her vigorous thrusting between the red head's thighs.

A quick tilt of her head caused the asari matron to chuckle, "Yep she's a natural red head alright." However as the two continued, it bothered the elite killer to be ignored, even under the current circumstances.

Arrogantly crossing her arms, as if she gave a damn, Huntress Shiala cleared her throat and called out to busy lovers. "Don't stop on our account."

Barely turning her head to see who was behind them, the brunette on top, still fully engaging in her extra curriculum panted, "I wasn't going to, sugar."

Grabbing the cushions above her head even harder as she grunted and moaned, the red head huffed, "You better not. I'm almost there."

Continuing her feverish pace, the brunette with a set of plump breast quipped, peering back at the two standing invaders, "Enjoying the show?"

Annoyingly shifting her weight between her feet, Shiala gasped, "Between you two? Hardly."

Meanwhile the naïve asari, who had little contact with humans, went through several stages of blue from blushing. There was a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. She couldn't make up her mind which was more prominent. Was it that two women were having sex in front of them – right here, or that they didn't stop once they had entered? She had never seen humans that intimate before. The visual and audio display was almost more that the secluded professor could handle as the red head's moaning increased in intensity filling the empty space.

Glancing over to the maiden, the matron saw how roused the newbie was becoming. The very idea that the maiden might actually be enjoying the show was too much for the Huntress and she decided to imposed her will to get her out of there.

Gently touching the maiden forearm's the huntress suggested loudly, "Let's go. I'm getting board," emphasizing the word board.

Once the door was closed behind them, Shiala shook like she was shaking off excess rain after being outside in a thunder storm. "Goddess humans. How they get on I will never know. I guess everyone gets lonely eventually huh?"

Taking the matron by surprise, Liara asked, "Do you ever get lonely?"

Spinning around faster than the Prothean Expert expected, the deadly huntress growled, "I'm not talking about that." Shiala had already started to spin back around when she looked back over her shoulder and warned, "And it's none of your business by the way."

If the huntress had turned around once more, she would have seen the bluest eyes apologizing their guts out, but she didn't. Acting as if the sexual encounter had never happened, the green asari continued her tour. "Down this hall is the geedunk store."

The young professor was about to ask what a 'geedunk' store was when Shiala made an unexpected and loud whistle to the guard station which made the door surprisingly open for the Huntress and her guest. "The hours are regulated, as are the items purchased here."

When the huntress saw an intrigued yet confused expression on the maiden's face, she added, "Aria gets a cut of the profits."

Understanding the matron's meaning, Liara nodded. 

"Aria gets her share while she ensures a healthy supply of goods at a discount."

"Wait, what is a geedunk store?"

"It's an old Naval term meaning a store that sells junk food, snacks or what nots."

Just then a beautiful asari pushed her way between the two. "They also sell moisturizing cream." Winking at the senior matron, the alluring matron dragged a provocative hand across Shiala's thigh as she passed. "Don't forget that Huntress Shiala."

Once the curvaceous asari was out of earshot the young maiden inquired, "Who was that?"

Without amusement, in fact nearly irritated, Shiala answered, "That's Sha'ira."

Bright eyed, Liara responded, "She seems to like you."

Huffing, "She likes everyone. But she especially likes to tease me because people are always confusing us by our names."

Puzzled, Liara tilted her head.

"Sha'ira and Shiala."

"I see."

"I try telling everyone, I'm the Huntress and she's the …" The skilled hunter decided to reframe from continuing her statement. "…well, I'll let you figure that one out on your own kiddo."

Heading back to the GPA, the green matron mentioned, "On Wing B, there is laundry, the factory and a tool shop." She paused and quickly scanned the asari up and down before going on. "But in reality, if you ever need anything, you see Aria first, got it?"

Not sure why, she replied, "Got it."


	7. Chapter 7 Baby Sitter

**Purgatory**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Baby Sitter**

Leaning back in on the white leather sofa in the asari lounge, the self imposed supreme ruler of the prisoners questioned the asari huntress before her. "So how was it?" Aria hadn't even looked past the data pad in her hand as she spoke to the only other asari in the room.

Recanting the Grand Tour she had taken the maiden on, Shiala replied, "It was alright I guess." Shifting her weight as she crossed her arms, the skilled huntress added, "She sure does ask a lot of questions." Beginning to slowly pace as she talked, the matron mentioned, "I could have spent all day answering the plethora of questions she had."

Sensing that Aria wasn't paying much attention, the green matron implied, "I think she's already fallen in love."

The lavender asari peeked around her data pad.

"…with the library. You know she's a book worm."

Returning her unconcern gaze back to her electronic device, Aria said, "You haven't killed or injured her yet, that tells me you must like her."

Like a insistent child the huntress returned, "I do not".

Without as much as shifting her weight on the comfy sofa, the asari ruler proclaimed, "Are your trying to lie to me? Really Shiala don't you know me better than that by now? I know all."

When the matron said nothing in her defense, the lavender asari continued, "You should be Liara's guardian. I see the way you look at her and Shiala, I trust you."

"I am not a baby sitter."

A small smiled tugged as the edge of Aria's lips, "Would your rather baby sit Mornith?"

"No!"

Now taking the time to readjust herself on the couch, the matriarch chimed, pleased with herself, "Good then it's settled."

Louder than her previous rejections, the huntress rebutted, "Aria!"

This time an eye glared over the data pad in matriarch's hand, "Do you have a complaint?"

In the only defiant manner she could get away with, the Shiala crossed her arms and huffed without retaliation.

Returning her full attention back to the electronic device in her hands, Aria revealed, "Look at it like a blessing in disguise."

Still angry, Shiala spat but in a much softer tone, "How is that exactly?"

Using her right index finger to scroll down the pages, Aria explained, "Well you never really became friendly with anyone. Now is your chance."

"I don't get along with most asari, you know this Aria."

"I know. But I promise you…" as her fingers expanded the page on the data pad which seemed to do with what she was talking about, the Queen of the prisoners paused briefly before she mentioned, "…Liara is not like most asari."

With a flick of her wrist, the matriarch discharged her favorite huntress. "No go. I have work to do."

Like a dismissed child, the deadly hunter slapped her hands on her thighs and exited the room. "Fine".

**%%%%%%%**

Meanwhile at the Geedunk store…

"Sorry hun you don't have any credits yet" Stated a human woman with dark copper colored hair shaped in a neat bob.

"What does that mean?"

In a simple American accent that didn't particular draw attention to herself, the woman said, "That means you can't buy anything."

Beginning to tremble at the idea of feeling so helpless Liara gasped, "Not even toothpaste or a tooth brush. Oh Goddess I can't go without that."

"I'm sorry sugar but thems the rules. No credits no stuff."

Frantically the asari maiden countered, gazing desperately into the green eyes of the human. "How long until my credits come in? I know my solicitor sent money." Chewing on her bottom lip nervously, the asari included, "A lot of it in fact."

Virtually unaffected by the maiden's distress, the store clerk continued her duties as she swept a stray red strand behind her ear. "I don't know sweetie. I don't know when she sent it."

"Oh Goddess".

Nearly feeling sorry for the new comer, the clerked stopped her mundane task and leaned heavy on the counter.

Staring deeply into the maiden's blue eyes, the human explained, "Well you know, you can always get favored by one of the gangs and they will spot you the credits." Just as copper woman saw that she was sucking the naïve girl in, she added, "Although it might cost you." The woman licked her lips like she was about to devour an ice cream cone. "I'm sure there are plenty of ways for a sweet thing like you to pay off that debt."

Practically drooling over her shoulder, a dark haired woman unexpectedly strolled up close behind the distraught asari. Eyeing the maiden up and down like a piece of candy, the girl purred, "If you are so inclined…"

"Hey I was baiting that!" Spat the clerk.

Allowing her eyes to grope all over the maiden, the new comer returned, "_Was_ being the opportune word." The brazen woman bit, "Besides Gabby you don't even like barking up this kind of tree."

"Dam it Diana!"

Liara recognized the dark haired woman from the gym earlier that day. The maiden attempted to stand her ground with the human, but felt her knees weaken as the black beauty approached. The masculine looking woman shamelessly gnawed on the end of an extra toothbrush she had in her mouth, "…I have an extra toothbrush, aaaaand it's fully automated if you're interested."

Pushing the human to the side, away from Liara, a voice growled, "She's not interested."

Anger that she had just been cock blocked, like she had done to Gabby a few minutes earlier, Diana protested, "Damn it Shiala. You don't own her."

A simple glare warned the human to back off. Once the human had been dealt with, the huntress started petting the asari's arm. "Did she hurt you?"

The young Prothean Expert nodded her head no.

Glaring at the woman with her rolled up sleeves, Shiala snapped, "Did she touch you?"

This time the maiden answered "No" along with her head nod.

Calming her own emotions, the skilled hunter asked, "Then why do you look upset?"

She pointed to the person behind the counter, "She said I don't have any credits and without credits I can't buy anything; not even a toothbrush."

"Diana piped up again, fondling her own electric toothbrush, "I've got one you can borrow gorgeous."

"Liara" shaking the girl until she was looking directly at her, the huntress explained, "I will fix this". Turning her attention to the store clerk, Shiala snapped, "Give her credits."

Looking at her screen Gabrielle Daniels answered, "It says here she doesn't have any."

Slamming her fist down, the deadly hunter hissed, "Give her a thousand credits and give them to her _now_!"

Leaning on her elbow, the dark copper haired woman questioned, "And where is that supposed to come from?"

"Put on Aria's books."

All the blood from the clerk's face suddenly vanished. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, a thousand credits from Miss T'Loak's account. Right away."

Still leaning on the counter next to the clerk, Diana murmured, "Damn Aria owns her now. Can't wait to hear how she makes her _work_ it off.

Rolling eye green eyes as the butch human went on, Gabby's stomach turned when Diana finished, "I hope she let's us watch."

**%%%%%%%**

Later that evening, Huntress Shiala and Liara were the last to approach the asari table in the mess hall. Aria was already at the head of the table with the best visual advantage point in the whole room. Surrounding her was her own personal harem of asari followers. Closest to her, forever keeping a watchful eye over her lover was Mornith. On her other side was where Shiala typically sat but since she was one of the last to arrive her spot was taken by an asari Liara didn't know.

Watching as the two late comers take their seats, the lavender asari cleared her throat grabbing everyone's attention. "How rude of me my dear." Her eyes shot straight to the newbie at the table. "I haven't properly introduced myself yet."

Unconcerned who had a mouth full of food or not, the leader of the table went on. "I am Aria T'Loak and this…" she waved her hands to encompass the entire table. "…is my bad ass gang of asari." The youngest member of the table sighed deeply, already feeling welcomed. "Now in order for us to get along, you only need to follow one simple rule." No one took a second bite as all eyes drew on the lavender asari.

Slamming her fist hard down on the table, the woman belted loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Don't fuck with Aria!"

As fast as the warm welcome feeling came, it left, as the young maiden swallowed hard. As the matriarch went on, the maiden started feeling an overall since of doom.

The loud declaration caused the deputy warden who was pacing about the hall to scour at the asari but continued her haphazardly wandering without further protest.

"Now you already met my enforcer, Huntress Shiala."

The baby blue asari smiled flatly at the huntress sitting across from her.

"I can imagine where you came from, you never heard of an enforcer before. Let me explain to you what that is." Shiala immediately rolled her eyes knowing what was coming. "She's the one I send when someone fucks with me." Smiling proudly, the audacious asari beamed at her enforcer. "She fucks them up. Do you fucking understand what I mean?"

Twiddling her food wondering if she was going to be able to eat it while it was still warm Shiala mulled, _I think she just likes saying fuck all the time. _

Liara's pale crest nodded up and down slowly.

"Good" Aria rested her elbows on the table and continued her introductions. "To my right, this is Sha'ira. She has an array of skills. I will save you the speech, but less just say she has a talent for relieving stress." Moving down the table, the matriarch continued, "Next to her is Dahlia, who is always bragging about her sisters. And that on the end is Nelyna, who basically came with Sha'ira."

The matriarch ignored the slitted glared from the maiden she had basically insulted. Looking at the other side of the table, the confident asari explained, "Then there is my ears to the ground." The matriarch sighed a little too proudly for Morinth's liking. "I honestly don't know what I would do without her. She helps keep me informed at all times." Everyone at the table could see the dark purple asari, similar to Aria's color beaming from head to toe. "Nyxeris."

Looking at the youngest maiden, Aria proclaimed, "Liara, you and Nyxeris should become the best of friends."

Unsure how to react, light blue asari smiled flatly at the lavender asari in charge.

Folding her arms, Aria sat back in her seat, "I believe you already meet Morinth." The matron was hurt by the plain introduction, that she felt wasn't worthy of her.

Making sure there wasn't any confusion, Morinth glared at Liara, "And hands off Aria. She's mine."

Stealing one of Shiala's gestures, the matriarch rolled her eyes.

"I mean it" came off harsher than necessary.

"Morty!" snapped the asari queen. "That will be enough of that."

Her lover was just about to spit out, "But she needs to know her place" when the matriarch refolded her napkin in her lap. "I believe the young Professor T'Soni is intelligent enough to know here place." Aria donned a smirk, "For now."

Ignoring the previous outburst, Aria smacked the table with a large grin. Abruptly changing the mood, the matriarch laughed and motioned with her hands, "Please eat. Don't let me keep you." The lavender asari words had fallen on deaf ears because she knew they would not have eaten without permission or she would have threaten grave danger if they had disobeyed her.

After her last statement about the Prothean Expert, the table was a buzz all inquiring about the newest member of the asari clan. It wasn't because the maiden was new, but rather that it had been quite some time since they had someone who wasn't a mercenary of sorts. And now that the onslaught of attention was now on the new blue instead of around her, Aria's lover was fuming. Inwardly Aria reveled how Morinth was feeling. A small smile tugged at the edge of her lips thinking of the ruthless lover as she took another bit of food. _I am really going to need tighten that leash on her._


	8. Chapter 8 Duty Calls

**Purgatory**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Duty Calls**

It was rather calm in the early afternoon. Nothing was really going on in the prison. In fact, according to Aria, it was getting almost unbearable. She would have to create a distraction if something didn't happen soon. It had been almost an hour ago that Liara had seen the prison queen disappear with some beautiful asari whom wasn't Morinth.

Sitting at the asari table in the general public area, the young asari wondered if this was how boring the rest of her life was going to be. Mindlessly kicking her foot, the professor sighed. Unexpectedly shaking the woman from her thoughts, Liara heard a human yell out from one of the metal platforms.

Her piercing blue eyes followed the sound to the woman in which it came. It did not take long for the newest asari to remember the woman who had so blatantly blew off her indoctrination. Pacing about the herd of woman, long high heel boots rapped against the metal decking. The tall dark haired beauty continued to shout again, this time the asari was able to comprehended what the superintendent was saying.

Without lifting her gaze from her omni-tool, Miranda continued to shout out names.

"Sha'ira"

"Nylena"

There were long dramatic pauses between each name.

Quite curious and greatly confused, Liara leaned over to the closest asari next to her. "Nyxeris, what is she doing?"

A near disappointed expression floated over the maiden's face as if her name would not be called. "Duty Calls".

"What?"

Wrapping up whatever she had been doing on several data pads, the moderately lavender asari huffed, "Well that's what the warden calls anyway."

The blue asari barely understood the maiden from the sucker that was customarily in her mouth nearly all the time.

Ripping their attention away, Miranda called out two more names. "Kelly Chambers"

"Diana Waters"

After the names were called out for a third time, Miranda barked, "Hit the showers and be at Gate 13 in twenty."

Her voice sounded so sterile so commanding to the prothean professor. Gently reaching out for Nyxeris' arm as she was about to leave. Liara questioned, "Why do they have to shower? What is at gate 13? Where are they going?"

If her scowl had been her own hand, it warned the new comer to remove her hand at once.

"I'm sorry" muttered the younger maiden.

Removing the cherry red sucker from her mouth, Nyxeris cocked her hip and waved the piece of candy like a wand. A quick, smug glance up and down Liara's body indicated that the Nyxeris was not impressed.

"Don't fret, it's nothing you'll ever have to worry about." With an abrupt turn, the lavender asari was out of site.

Liara suddenly felt very much alone. Her eyes glazed over the crowd hurriedly looking for Shiala. She knew the huntress did not much care for her. But she knew, she also would not allow anything bad to happen to her.

Approximately forty minutes later, the women's whose names were called were standing in a large room. As instructed, they were showered and freshly shaven. They knew that if they refused to comply, that horrific events would await them. In prison, it was typically easier to comply then to resist; especially at Purgatory.

The room itself was not well lite, having amber luminescent lights every few feet apart. In the center was a large carpeted rug; about twenty feet wide by twenty feet long. In the middle of it was a crest with a large lion on it. The impressive animal was embroidered with brilliant gold thread; making its features even more striking. At first glimpse within the dim room, the lion crest seemed to be glow; as if it were on fire itself.

Cradling one side of the magnificent rug that one would not expect in a prison were two large renaissance looking pillars. Large deep swirls made up their massive structure. Further confusing anyone who had not been here before, were three separate rooms across from the pillars. There were four steps to get to each room on the ends, however there were seven steps required to enter the main room. Covering each of the room's entrances were thick and heavy dark red curtains. Again something not seen in a typical prison, however this was no ordinary prison – this was Purgatory.

Less than half an hour later, both Sha'ira and Nylena were topless and standing on a white line painted on the ground before them. A wide piece of thick fabric fastened around each woman's neck with a ring in front that laid flat against their skin. A ceremonial asari necklace weaved itself through the loop and dipped nearly all the way between their breasts. Although topless, a sheer sarong that brushed against the floor draped loosely around their sublime waist.

The asari were not put on display or were even mildly insulted as they were dressed in typical asari attire for an evening of fun.

Adjacent from them was the human red head. She was standing still although not as tranquil as the asari were. Her fists were fidgeting and she was a bit anxious. Chewing on her bottom lip, Kelly Chambers was wearing a heavy white cape that covered her entire body. A large green emerald forced onlookers to stare at the magnificent stone that smothered the clasp at her throat. It was unknown to everyone else except the superintended what Miss Chambers was or was not wearing under her cloak.

Next to her, working down the white line was Diane; standing cool as a cucumber. Unlike the other guest, she was in her daily prisoner uniform. Not much out of the ordinary, Diana's thick black hair was slicked back so that a cigarette could be tucked behind her ear. Her sleeves were customarily rolled up to not only show off her muscular biceps but the tattoos that littered them. She looked like the stereotypical lesbian prisoner.

It was something Miranda chuckled about when she did roll call about half an hour ago. 'She wears the part better than anyone.'

At the end of the crisp white line, standing a lone was Goya. Her name had not been called in the open pit because she had been in solitary for four weeks prior to today. Cracking her neck to the side, the turian huffed as she felt the superintended scan her appearance.

Mentally Miranda readied her powerful biotics in case the former war hero decided to 'act out'. Keeping her distance, the black haired woman, whose uniform looked painted on, subconsciously huffed with delight at how well the turian warrior actually looked. The modified to be harmless turian armor fit her well and was absolutely authentic looking.

Before she had time to hide it, Goya reacted to the human's surprise. "Jaw dropping wouldn't you say Superintendent Lawson?"

The black hair beauty scoffed at being caught displaying anything but a hard ass. Closing her data pad, Miranda shot back, "Keep it up Goya, or I'll throw your ass back in solitaire in a heartbeat." Ignoring the human's warning, the nearly six foot tall turian rolled her eyes. Further driving her dominance, Miranda barked, "Got it?"

Reluctantly, the turian answered, "Yes ma'am". After being locked up for nearly a month, she wasn't going to blow her first chance out of the box. Especially as she was still learning the ropes being at Purgatory less than a year now.

The curvaceous guard was about to engage further when a woman's voice from behind her spoke. "I'll take it from here Miranda."

Unlike anything she had seen before, Goya watched as the typically relentless Lawson backed down without as much as a mutter of protest. Who ever had commanded her had the black beauty's devoted loyalty. Or as Goya pondered, 'someone _she_ was actually scared of.'

The woman's voice boomed filling the space around them. As it went, the voice was strong and confident. It exhumed complete authority. "Alright ladies, listen up. We have some very eager visitors from Illium today." Although there was not a spot in the hall where the voice could not be heard, the woman remained in the shadows of the room.

Kelly grumbled, "Great. They are the worst."

Sha'ira whispered, "Would you rather they hail from Omega?"

The short copper haired woman's attitude quickly changed, "Good point."

The asari and human shared a friendly smile, "That's true."

As the voice moved closer it sliced through the soft chatter, "We have some who are looking for a fighting experience. Goya, that's why you are here."

A red headed woman slowly emerged from the shadows. She was about 5'10 and had a muscular build. It was the first time the turian had laid eyes on the woman but she could tell by her statue alone, this woman had a military background for sure. As she moved and addressed her, Goya could tell this woman did not need the bully tactics of her subordinate; Miranda Lawson.

The mystery wore a form fitting uniform that fit like a glove, not like a porn star like her super. Her physic was slender but strong. Just by the way the woman stood, with her arms crossed and rocking on her heel, made the turian tremble at the thought of tangling with this human in a dark alley.

Suddenly breaking her stance, the woman sauntered towards the other red head in the room. Although Kelly's hair was a short pixie cut, the red head's longer bob suited her perfectly; looking like an Alliance poster child. The new leather in her dark gray uniform creaked as she approached the younger woman.

This time her voice was softer, much to the cloaked woman's preference. "We also have a volus who loves dancing humans." The purgatory officer chuckled, "Cue Kelly Chambers."

Proud that her talents had been noticed by the higher ups, the redhead blushed. But it did not take long for that blush to vanish as thoughts of what happened the last time she danced for a volus. It was not good. The younger red head was having second thoughts and started to slouched.

Recognizing the sudden unwillingness of the prisoner, the experience guard moved close enough to Kelly's ear to whisper where only she could hear. Pretending to comment on her neck clasp, the older redhead declared, "I have absolute confidence you will do your best Miss Chambers."

Kelly's eyes batted a few times stunned by the woman's proximity. Stepping back far enough so eye contact could be made, the taller woman's eyes glared; saturated with intimidation. However as she spoke, the soldier's voice betrayed the forceful message her piercing green eyes were conveying. "We wouldn't anything bad to happen to Miss Nef now would we?"

Horrified at what could happen to the one person she cared about, Kelly shook her head repeated.

Turning her back away from the shaking human, the purgatory officer suddenly spun on her heels, "So there won't be a problem will there Miss Chambers?"

"No Shepard" uttered the girl with her stomach in her throat.

Miranda was quick to intervene, "Shepard what?!"

Kelly lifted her head once again, "No Commander Shepard. I won't be a problem."

As if there had been no tension at all, the experienced officer moved towards the asari pair. "And the two of you will offer your services to a couple of asari diplomats – looking to spice things up a little."

Unlike Miss Chamber's reaction, Sha'ira's eyes lifted in anticipation.

Shepard gazed approvingly up and down at Sha'ira and her young assistant. "Looking lovely as ever Sha'ira. You have much to be proud of." Allowing her eyes to gaze upon the light blue skin perhaps a bit too long, Shepard interrupted her own thoughts by adding, "Oh and tell Aria, her shipment should arrive on next week's shuttle."

A small bow of her head preceded her reply. "Thank you Commander Shepard." Sha'ira being well into her matriarch years certainly knew how to play the game, and based on how she handled the seasoned officer, she knew how to play it well.

Strolling to the center of the room, the woman in charge casually clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on the heels of the boots. Gazing at the prisoners of Purgatory, she looked calm and relaxed. She had absolutely everything under control. After all, order and control was her two basic rules. Don't cross them and you would be fine. Just keep your head down, don't cause any unnecessary problems and your stay at Purgatory would be a pleasant one. Assured that the afternoon would go without a hitch, Shepard cleared her throat.

"Everyone understand their assignments?"

In unison the group of inmates answered, "Yes Warden."

As Shepard was about to leave, she leaned over to her second in command. "Miranda, keep an eye on that volus. If he even thinks of touching Kelly, I want him put down – immediately. No questions asked."

"Copy that Commander." 

As the dark haired beauty watched as her superior officer strolled off into the distance, she knew that her number one priority was the prisoner's safety. However a lot of power and profit along the way didn't hurt either.


End file.
